loftyislesfandomcom-20200213-history
Winters End Carnival :: Main Story
Summary The City of Imnum hosts a carnival to celebrate the end of Winter, but the Parcae pokemon go out of control...! Week 1 Winter is coming to an end, it seems. While every island has its own ecosystem, you can notice pokemon start being more active in all of them, plant life seems to be more lush... Seems like a special kind of magic is brought by each season almost... Shortly after the sweetheart fair, a new invitation is sent in to everybody's homes, carried by various sunset-colored drifloons. You manage to catch one by its little hands, pulling it down to take the letter. "Greetings Trainers! The council of the city of Imnum is inviting you to the Winter's End carnival! There will be food and tricks and many surprises!" you turn the letter, read it over again to find some more information... But there isn't. The one who wrote this letter must be bad at communicating... you fold the reddish purple envelope and shrug. you'll have to go there and see. The day has come for the carnival to start... As you land in Imnum you can see how the city is filled with excitement and energy... Music is played in the streets, People are setting up decorative carriages and elaborate carts, mask makers are out in the streets selling delicate masks of intricate designs... someone even offers you one or free! The city is loud, and bright, and cheerful, a stark contrast from the red and violet sunset sky and barren, harsh mountain lands that surround it. Certainly not the place someone would expect the pokemon that governs Death to be born in. You follow the steep stone streets to the highest point of the city, the peak of the mountain where it's built on. There you can see Atropos Yveltal, Clotho Xerneas and a small selection of people from the three cities' councils- easily distinguished by their robes, Red lilac and blue. together with them is a herd of strange Mareep, flaaffy and Ampharos... Guarded by a menacing mega ampharos."Everyone, attention please!" A member of Imnum's council calls out, waving his arms. The music in the square stops. "We are happy to announce that all the preparations to the carnival are finished! We also would like to welcome our guests," He says, turning towards you and the other outsiders with a warm grin before putting a mask similar to these mareep's skulls. He bounces slightly on the tips of his feet, his excitement clear to the public "The festivities may begin!" "The first activity will be the battle of the oranges!" you squint. turning around you notice several crates of said fruit though... "I know everyone has been waiting for it... This time however will be a little different than the last! You'll compete against our Mareep!" He gestures to the large herd "You'll be divided into teams, and you'll have to mark as many mareep and flaaffy as you can with your oranges! There's a catch though..." He picks an orange from the crate and throws it at a mareep... but the mega ampharos is quick to burn it seconds before the sheep pokemon is touched "They're well guarded! Also be sure to wear your masks, we don't want any broken noses or burnt faces!" Fair enough, you think. You get split into teams, each team having a set amount of time before having to pass the round to the next one. First team gets a fair share of the herd. The workers count the hit pokemon, clean them up, second team enters. Second team catches way less of them... the sheep pokemon rattling their skulls and scraping the ground with their hooves, flames burning bright on their tails. They don't seem to be angry, more like... determined. When your team enters the mareep are the ones who make the first move, charging at you and spitting fireballs...! Week 2 you eventually manage to calm the Mareep down enough for Xerneas to walk over to the herd, breathing over them to change them into their clotho forms. Yveltal instead cranes their neck to raise an eyebrow at the smaller council member, the one with the mareep mask "It will work perfectly, you said..." They mumbled, rolling their eyes with a somewhat amused expression. "There was no damage though!" he cowers a little under the legendary's fiery gaze, waving his hands nervously. Yveltal nods, squinting before giving off an hearty chuckle "The buildings are made of rock for a reason." They point out, calmly sitting in their place as Xerneas finishes turning the mareep "It is a little of a killjoy to have my own festivity invaded by clothos however..." They give off a sigh and look back at Xerneas, who nods. Everything seems to be turning back to calm... after a long moment of silence however the mareep start grouping together, vines spreading from their hooves... Soon enough the whole herd is covered by a dome of thick, strong vines. "Well... Best call off the battle then since they don't seem to want to-!" The council member gasps when he notices the vines are spreading around the area, sneaking through the rocks in the buildings- At this rate, the city will crumble! Week 3 After a good deal of time and effort, you manage to stop the vines from enveloping the city, cutting and burning away at the ones that already reached the buildings... Thankfully little damage has been caused, it could have gone so much worse. Yveltal and Xerneas look at each other in disbelief as the vine shield still stands, the herd not wanting to move.Yveltal shuffles a little on their perch, looking almost... Embarassed. "We are losing the grip on them..." they whisper, so low only you seem to catch it. Xerneas nods grimly, nervously but gently scratching the ground with a pointed hoof. "I am afraid, Clotho. If this goes on..." "It is the imbalance of power... If only Lachesis was here..." Clotho mumbles, then turns their head towards the two members of the council of Tasawa, a silent question. The older of the two springs to stand in his full height and runs to the dome of vines, where he uses his Steel magic to cut through the vegetation and touches each mareep with a bright blue scale "These are our last scales..." The younger one adds, still standing next to the two legendaries "We will need to send more adventurers to collect them... If there even are any left in the world" Her mouth curves into a frown as she watches her companion exit the dome, the herd quietly following. After a long moment of silence, the Imnum event organizer claps his hands to gather everybody's attention as music starts playing again through the streets "Alright! I'd say we uh, wrap up the battle and go on with the festivities yes? Next, next is uh... Oh yes the Parade!" He gestures to various festively decorated carts, some partially ruined by the previous events. One of them seems sturdier than the others, and it's the one where Atropos Yveltal perches, giving off a sigh as the Mareep are attached to the carts. "Let's get this going! You can either choose to drive or sit n one of these and help with the light shows!" The event organizer says, snapping his fingers to generate a brightly colored spark "Or join the marching band if you'd like to!" Category:LITEMPLATE